newfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Samantha Rey
Samantha Rey — Character What Human woman Books and Stories this Character Appears In * Dreams Underfoot (1993) #1 ** "Timeskip" (1989) ** "Paperjack" (1991) Bio Samantha "Sam" Rey first appeared in the short story Timeskip. Sam worked at Gypsy Records for a year and a half and dated Geordie Riddell before being sucked back in time by the Stanton Street Ghost. Samantha's story is completed in Paperjack: Living in the past, she married Thomas Edward Dickenson, had at least one child, and a granddaughter named Samantha. She moved to New England in the late seventies and died there in her sleep. She was buried in a small graveyard overlooking the sea. ~ The Wordwood | Samantha Rey About Personality and Character She had special quality about her that went beyond her appearance. Physical Decription Blonde, chearleader-like appearance. Talent could see ghosts Employment/Occupation * Worked at Gypsy Records for a year and a half—she actually knew something about the records she was selling. Residence Sam lived on Stanton Street in an apartment on the third floor of an old brick and frame building. There was a front porch that ran the length of the house, dormer windows—two in the front and back, one on each side—and a sloped mansard roof. Other Details * Dated Geordie Riddell Connections (characters, places) Events in the Series (spoilery area) ✥ "Timeskip" (1989) — Dreams Underfoot (1993) #1: One evening, not long after Geordie and Sam start dating, they investigate the Stanton Street Ghost, with Jilly watching from the side lines. Sam gets curious and wants to ask why the Ghost haunts that corner. When she reaches out to touch him, they both vanish. All record of Sam disappears with her, with the exception of a single photograph that he and Jilly find a few weeks later in Moore’s Antiques in Lower Crowsea. Only Geordie and Jilly know she ever existed in modern day Newford. ~The Wordwood | Stanton Street Ghost ✥ "Paperjack" — Dreams Underfoot (1993) #1: Sam left Geordie a letter with the book he'd given her with her granddaughter and namesake should he come asking for her. (from the story) Character Quotes : “Old man Dickenson was the last real businessman of the family,” Begley told me. “Their fortunes started to decline when his son Tom took over—he’s the one who married the woman that Jilly said you were interested in tracking down. He died in 1976. I don’t have an obit on his widow, but that doesn’t necessarily mean she’s still alive. If she moved out of town, the paper wouldn’t have an obit for herunless the family put one in.” ~ "Paperjack" — Dreams Underfoot Notes / Comments See Also * Chronological List of Newford books External Links * The Wordwood | Char / Samantha Rey *The Wordwood | Char / StantonStreetGhost browse *The Wordwood | Stories / Timeskip browse *The Wordwood | Stories / Paperjack browse *Dreams Underfoot: Newford - Charles de Lint - Google Books Category:Characters Category:Humans